Automated test equipment (ATE) can be used to evaluate and test various operating parameters and characteristics of components, such as discrete electronic components, integrated circuits, and larger subsystems and devices, for example. In that context, ATEs can be used among various stages in the design, development, manufacture, and assembly of electronic components to evaluate and test them under different environmental conditions, such as ranges of operating temperatures, and across different operating specifications, such as operating voltages, timings, input and output conditions, etc.